Hunter X Assassin
by MissAssassinGirl11
Summary: You could say everything was expected: being in the Troupe, becoming and forever will be an assassin, being more careless than anyone, and taking the Hunter Exam to pass. But there was one thing she wasn't expecting. And one very day, someone comes along, so she has to hide her identity so he doesn't know the truth about her. [Editing]
1. Prologue

**Hello people! I am glad to call this my very first fanfic. I wanted to say that I hope you enjoy this story. I don't know if I will ever mame any other stories though. Enjoy and review because that will make the little MissAssassinGirl11 happy! :)**

 ***psst* (whispering) you can call me Misty-chan, if you want.**

 **(Normal voice) Enjoy until your heart dies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

 _Four years ago...in the mists of a small village...every being had been done for...and only one remained...who filled with hatred...pure anger...and lonliness...and he never changed...after that one day._

Blood flowed through the river. It got redder where the corspe laid. A young boy with brown hair laid there dead, motionless, on the coldness of the ground.

"Coming from the mists, join me. Take it away from the body. The eyes are what fill me the most. Give me what I deserve for my life," a girl came from behind, with her calm tone of voice and carelessness. Her green eyes got darker, turning into forest green, and soon to almost completely black, like only the pupil was there. Her light blue hair flew up in the air as her words spread throughout the sky. The wind blew her black cloak and it waved cheerfully. Her hood laid atop of her cold straight hair. Her mouth moved in an instant from the frozen breaths she took and breathed in. "Let the winds guide me back home. Take the eyes along above me in the clearness of the glass covering. Bring me with them on my travels." The wind blew harder. Its fierce force ran against her. The trees shook violently with its red leafy color.

"I will find someday. I will get revenge on you," a young boy with thick blonde hair filled with hatred as he spoke his words to the young girl. She didn't show her face, but only her nose and the strands of hair from her bangs as she turned her head slightly at him and laughed lightly. She walked away leting him be free, but he didn't except it. The pain in him was unbearable. He couldn't stand much without feeling faint in his eyes. The agony from the cut in his chest. The blood seeped through his clothing. "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" His cheek had bits of red, and his eyes were down partly like he was frowning. She chuckled in moments of seconds, not speaking another word before he continued. "Why am I the only survivor? Why have you left me like this instead of killing me off like the others?"

"Well. Well boy. You haven't figured it out yet then?" Her face was facing away and she smirked to herself since she didn't want the only survivor to see the face of an assassin. "You see. I have been told to take the eyes. That's all I was told to do. And assassins will only kill if they are asked or if they have to. And you might see now, I wasn't asked or told to kill you, and I don't have to attack because the rest of my group decided to do that while I have a job to take the eyes of your people. I haven't even touched one being here. I took the eyes with my words, not with my fingers. I won't get my finger's filthy just because my leader wants them. I honestly don't care about these, so I won't even bother doing anything." And atop of her, above her careless mind, was a small jar filled with whiteness and redness, from blood and water mixed in together. "And for a tip to getting vengance on my leader and the ones who actually killed your people, stay down and then you won't be noticed as one of the very few of the survivors in this clan. And like I said, I wasn't ordered to kill you, so I will let you live just this once."

He grunted, firmly holding onto his side which was also hurt bad. His eyes glowed and he fell down. "I won't let you leave. No matter what happens to me, I won't let you move any further, not one inch away." His face sweated cold watery salt.

"Hehehe. I like your tone. Since you have attempted to do this and you aren't one of those cowards, I will let you live, no matter what. I would like to see you some other day. Now rest child. Rest and be gone." A short sword went into his stomach and he fell unconsious this time having the faint in his eyes and the blur all around. "Sleep well. I will meet you again someday...young...Kurta."

* * *

 **And that was my Prologue. How do you like my stories? I will be happy if I get reviews on this and how much you felt about this.**

 **Toodles! :)**


	2. Nari X And The X Kurta?

**Chapter two is here! (Yosh!) I couldn't stop myself from typing any longer, so I posted this early. And I think the weekly posts will start next week when school starts for me. So you may get like four chapters posted depending on how fast I update, but sometime I will update weekly, just so you know in the future.**

 **Okay! Did you figure out who was with the Oc in the prologue? If you did, good job for figuring it out. I think Kurta gave it away. But if you didn't then, I won't tell you. You will have to find out later. I don't want to spoil anything so keep your mouth shut on who it is because this is suppose to be a mystery until its revealed.**

 **And now we will begin chapter two! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Nari X And The X Kurta?**

 _Four years later...on a boat...far into an island...into the middle of the ocean...lays the last survivor...who wanted revenge...on the enemy...who came along...just on the very boat._

"Last call for boarding!" one man on the drenched boat filled with weak people yelled out. Nari sat on the side with her cloak in a bag. She wore a thin coat, with white puffy fur on the hood from front to back, and her sleeves and other remains of the coat were black. You could almost say it was a jacket, due to how thin it was and the texture wasn't right to be one anyway.

She stared at the sky, breathing out cold air. Her legs didn't shiver, and instead were warm from some reason even though she wore a short black skirt. She began to think to herself about this choice she had to make. Was it right to do this? She didn't know if it was right because of how many people she would hurt or even kill. But the point in doing it, and the chances of Hisoka showing up by her, who said something about taking it, could change her thoughts about it. He did fail the year before, so it was possible that he would be there.

 _'He better not,'_ she thought ruddily inside her head. She frowned to herself as if she didn't want to know anyone that was here. Luckily no one see her careless, bad attitude. She didn't show it though, except for the slightness of her annoyed mood that she was fighting. She couldn't get herself to calm down thinking about the exam. She still didn't know the purpose of doing it. Maybe she was forced by someone in the Troupe. But no one said anything. She just had a pain inside that forced herself to do it after thinking about if she would or wouldn't. "Che!" She gritted her teeth, showing signs of her annoyed tone and attitude. She looked to the side, facing no one, thinking somehow no one would look at her.

The birds quawk in the sky, wind blowing in their feathers as they flew around the boat. Dark clouds came apon part of the gigantic sky, far ahead. Nari closed her eyes and listened with her ears, for something.

Thunder, tons of streaming rain, falling from the darkness of the clouds, and tall, bumpy waves that splashed hard against other waves, fighting.

She stood up and walked into a room, assuming if she stayed out, she would get wet. She sighed in the mischievous room, where no one sat inside. She didn't even warn anyone that a storm was coming.

"Evry'n ins've!" She heard small amounts of letter coming from the fresh outdoors. The words flowed throught the door, reaching to her, up high inside the ship where she climbed up to. She laid back and rested with peace and quiet, but it wasn't for long until...

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Inside! Inside!"

"Move out of the way! I need to get in!"

 _'Baka's! I want it to be quiet here you know.'_ She gritted her teeth again with her eyes closed shut trying to fall asleep. _'The one time I do get some quietness, the next minute it ends.'_

Then the ship swayed back in forth, throwing people all over the place. As for Nari, well she laid in her usually spot with probably the most force coming at her because she was at the end, but she didn't fall like the others would.

And when the storm finally settled down a bit, the captain with his red nose, looked beyond the weaklings that were flying around. He laughed at their talent of failing to stay put. But he stopped to turn his gaze at four that weren't abusing their talent.

The first one had been a boy in green with spiky black hair, trying to help the weal ones. Then it was an older boy with short blonde hair, on a hamock, reading a book, while his blue and red tabard laid on top of him. Next was a taller guy, who had dark, dark brown hair, sort of spiky, eating and apple. Finally he looked at Nari, who was up above more inside the ship in her little space.

"Hmm. You four come with me," the captain adressed them.

Nari opened an eye and looked down at him in confusion. _'By four, am I included or what?'_ But she got down anyway and followed them. The seventeen year old walked inside the captain's quarters room where they were asked their names.

"Gon!" The younger looking boy raised his hand up high.

"Nari," she muttered loud enough to hear while crossing her arms.

"Kurapika," the one in the tabard gave his word.

"Leorio," the one who seemed to be about ten feet tall had his hands in his pocket as he spoke.

"Okay then. Because you all told me your names, I want to know why you are taking the exam."

Nari sighed out of disappointment. She opened her mouth, but before she could spit out the first letter, Gon interrupted.

"I want to become a Hunter because my Dad did. I want to see what it is like to be one," he blurted oblivious to Nari's mouth which had opened seconds ago to speak.

"What about you three?" He pointed his finger at the others.

 _'Can't you see that I was trying to speak? Tch,'_ she thought before giving her real words. "I was forced to. I don't know why I had to, but I was just forced. I don't want to take it anyway, but because I'm already on my way and have gone far, I might as well try because it should be easy for me," she stated briefly.

"I have no concern on telling," Kurapika went on. On the side with Leorio, he didn't bother saying he wanted to.

The captain chuckled lightly. "I guess you two don't pass then."

"What?!" Leorio yelled. Nari rubbed her ear from the loudness. Well of course, she could hear better and hear farther distants better, things closer, were louder than a normal person in her spot.

 _'Shut up Baka.'_

"You didn't know? The exam has already started. I am an examiner for the Pre-Exam. If you pass against me, you get to go in the direction of the Exam site."

Then Leorio grunted. He clenched his fists hard and left red marks on the palm of his hand.

There was a silence of moments before the captain continued speaking, but Kurapika on the other hand, went his way and spoke.

"I want revenge." He paused for a moment. "I want revenge on the people who killed my clan."

 _'Clan? Is he?'_ Her eyes started to widen. She thought she was standing next to her enemy at that very moment.

"And who would you get revenge on?" The captain questioned in concern.

"The Phantom Troupe." Then Nari widened eyed.

 _'It is him. I shouldn't have let him live that one day. But it wasn't me who killed them though.'_ Her thoughts became deep, she almost didn't hear the others. _'Oh man! Oh man! I now, have to hide my identity. At least I'm not wearing the cloak right now. That would give it away.'_

The captain glared at Nari, who was looking down with her eyes closed.

"Hmm," he became concerned in her thoughts, due to her lack of happiness and she was gritting her teeth hard.

"The reason I want revenge on them is because they killed my clan," Kurapika continued. "I am the only survivor of the Kurta clan. That's why I need to get revenge since it can only be me."

Nari chuckled nervously. _'We are total opposites,'_ she realized. This time Kurapika glared at her with a suspicious look.

"What makes that funny?" He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"It's just, I thought about this, I wouldn't do this. It makes it funny how much different we are and what you want, when I want my parents out of my life, along with my master, who should be dead," she contradicted. He grimaced at her, at the words though. That wasn't anything like Kurapika. And because of that, it would be hard to get along with each other, which was what Nari wanted. ' _This may go along better than I thought. Maybe I can torture him somehow so he doesn't find out about me and the Troupe. He can know me as the enemy in a different way.'_

"You don't need to say anymore. But I would like to hear from you." His finger reached over, sitting in front of Leorio.

"I'm only doing it for the money," he lied in his usual tone from before.

"Uh huh. And why would you do this just for money?" Nari denied the reason. It was easy to tell he was lying from his expression.

"Well. If you obtain a license, you can have all the money you want. You can get anything; an expensive car, house, liquor, even women."

"I can't agree to that women thing. Plus you are talking to a woman right now, and no, that's not what I look for baka." He clenched his fists again and yelled angrily at her.

"I agree with that. You can't buy class Leorio," Kurapika interfered.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" His finger pointed directly at him.

"You didn't tell us in the first place baka!" Her hair and bangs moved up, while her black skirt waved around. "First tip to names: Tell the person what you want to call them baka."

"Stop with that Baka thing."

"No baka."

He continued to grunt at her.

"All I said was that I wanted the money. You didn't have to turn this into an argument." Then she grunted and facepalmed.

"I told you that you can't buy class Leorio."

"That's it," he muttered under his breathe. "Meet me outside. Let's take some of that noble blood of you Kurta clan, and spill it."

Kurapika's anger grew. "Take that back!"

"Meet me outside if you are willing to fight me. Then I will take it back." He left with Kurapika following behind him.

 _'Gosh. This is stupid. I might as well watched from the end of the hall so I don't get wet. This may be interesting.'_ She turned and walked out. _'To reveal the fight being pointless, but could turn out interesting.'_

Her back leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed, and her black shoes, along with black long socks stood firmly onto the ground.

Water and wind rushed all over the place. The storm had been going on for a long time now and it was getting on her nerves being this long to stand around inside.

And in a series of moments, the two prepared to fight, with Leorio holding a knife, and Kurapika holding his swords in their cases.

"Take back what you said!" Water rushed in between them.

"Fight me, then I will."

But in that matter of time, when all the sailors were taking down the sail, one of them flew off the ship, leaving Leorio and Kurapika dropping their weapons and running after the man. Their hands reached for his shirt, but it was false that they would get him. Barely missing, Gon jumped out and grabbed him tightly. And then again, Kurapika and Leorio reached out and this time grabbed onto Gon, who was pulled back up onto the boat with the man in his arms.

 _'So much for fighting. First they talked bad about each other, next they prepare to fight, and then the next thing I know, they are together saving him. That's just weird.'_

The storm finally stopped and the birds flew again in the air around the boat. Nari then decided to move herself out, since she wanted fresh air after the few hours of sitting inside with all the noise.

In the meantime Kurapika scolded Gon for jumping out into the sea, in which he could have died. But to calm him down, Leorio took back what he said. And finally the island appeared, showing Zaban city in the middle, with the harbour at the end.

Finally the captain came out to say they all passed after all the incidents, all were pointless to Nari, obviously.

And they eventually got off. Gon stayed behind, while Kurapika and Leorio were in a spot up ahead, and Nari decided to go on ahead, and went in the direction of the tree, which was what she heard with the talking Gon and the captain were making. She literally could hear them from a hundred meters, somehow. And since she knew, her only option was to go on ahead because heck she didn't care about staying with them. She wanted to get off the desolated boat in the first place, not having to meet them, except for maybe Kurapika which she had to watch out for, just in case he found out her true identity.

But the possibilities of that were hard for her to determine because she couldn't read minds in one case, and either way, she had to keep her mouth shut about it. No matter what, she couldn't say one word that would give out the Troupe's name, or else he would find out, and she would be in trouble.

* * *

 **Replies to reviewers-**

 **Mr. Kohen: Yeah it only is the prologue. I didn't expect to get this many reviews and followers already. Maybe this will turn out good like DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns says. Thanks anyway! :)**

 **DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns: Thanks for the review! :) Since I have this many reviews, favorites, and followers, it might be good as it goes by, maybe even better, which I'm hoping.**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa: Thank you for the review. And now I have continued. But I have a question. By he, did you mean the Oc or the character the Oc is talking to? PM me or review for the answer. :)**

 **ComplicatedMind21: Thanks for the review you've given to me! :) I'm glad you think its nice. And now I have given you an update that was soon.**

 **Well see you next chapter. And thank you everyone else who has favorited and followed this story that didn't review. And to all the people who at least read the whole chapter and this one.**

 **Bye! Bye!**


	3. Quiz X And The X Bear?

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. The title doesn't involve most of this chapter, and will actually follow the title for a little bit of reading. But I can guarantee that this chapter will be good anyway.**

 **Warning: Flashback chapter for most part. But it's important, so if you want to get some good stuff, you better not skip through it, since it's pretty easy to tell where it starts and ends without reading the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Quiz X And The X Bear?**

After leaving the other three behind, she ran up towards the tree, where she overheard that was where she had to go.

And after running up, she started to sweat.

"Ah, this is baka! Why did I chose to wear this coat?! I shouldn't be sweating. It's to hot out here," she wined, holding her head. "Let's get this stupid...thing off me." She threw the black coat in the air, revealing a black dress, a tank top like dress, with a short white shirt underneath. Then the sword flew in the air, spinning. "Fire Emblem: Ten!" She grabbed onto the sword, and fire, a blaze of fire, shrouded around the silver sword. The coat fell back down, peircing into the fire, and it burned. "Baka." Then she threw it to the side, letting it burn on the grass. 'Maybe I shouldn't let it burn there. Ah, who am I kidding. Like I care if this place burns.'

Then she slipped, hitting her chin onto the ground.

The distant memory of the only fire incident went inside her head, making her faint for a few minutes.

* * *

 _"Nari? Nari? Nari?"_

 _"Shut up. If you want to learn how to do this then shut up," Nari glared, meaningless, and careless, like she always did back then._

 _"What am I suppose to do?"_

 _Nari facepalmed. "I already told you baka. To be an assassin, you must learn how to kill. It can be anyone, even inoccent children like you. Dumb, pathetic children like you," she teased, not even smirking. It was more like a serious kind of tease._

 _"Mmm," he cringed. The six year old boy walked alongside the nine year old girl. "Why do I have to do this? Nari?" he wined, tugging on her cloak._

 _She sighed, looking at the brown haired boy, with his black shirt and khaki shorts._

 _"Why did I have to do this?"_

 _"Because you're the oldest."_

 _"Of course I'm the oldest! I'm the only one! Do you not remember anything?!"_

 _He wimpered, as they entered a building._

 _"Ahem," one of the women at the front desk called out their attention. "May I help you?"_

 _"Hai! This is Nar...eenehm." His mouth was covered by the annoyed Nareenehm._

 _"I am here...ahem...we are here because we have a room here."_

 _"Your room number?" She lifted an eyebrow, suspicious._

 _"Like heck, I don't know. No one tells me anything."_

 _"Then your parents name?"_

 _"Why would I give you any information?" She clenched her fist, twitching her eye._

 _And because of how focused she was at the desk woman, her hand went away from the boy's mouth._

 _"Mr. Yanri." He lifted his finger as if he was making some point or something._

 _"Yanri, is it? Well, I've never heard the name Yanri before."_

 _This time he cringed, and frowned at the woman. The woman banged her hand on the desk._

 _"Are you sure? They better have not left? That makes him a baka then."_

 _"What do you mean he left?" She wondered, furrowing her eyes._

 _"My baka father told us to come back at this time. He said that he wouldn't leave until 7:00 P.M. And right now it is 6:47 P.M." His hit his finger on the desk, tapping hard on it._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Garin Yanri. I'm officially a famous kid from a very rich, greedy, non-caring old man. If you would like to excuse me, my step sister and I would like to go to our room."_

 _Nari rolled her eyes. "Of course. And we would like to go as soon as possible."_

 _"Well, I can take you to see if he is still there. If he is, then I will leave you. But if not, you two rascles will be taken to a police station."_

 _'I'll just end up killing them in the end.' Nari smirked, grinning widely. "Gladly."_

 _The woman gave a suspicious look, sighing._

 _And up they went inside the elevator. After reaching the final floor, they walked down the hallway, til the end, where the final room was, and a window._

 _"Is this it? And may I say that's it's been a 'pleasure' to help you two."_

 _"Hai...And it has been a pleasure to see your last moments using a great attitude around us."_

 _"Last moments? What do you mean last moments?"_

 _"By last moments, I mean the dread that will come into your eyes. The agony and tragedy that will soon come to you, by what means..." She tapped her chin. "Oh right. Your death. Your final wish will be that you didn't accept doing this as your job?" Then she slowly reached for her sword. "Anything else to add?"_

 _"Gomen."_

 _Then the sword went into her chest, hitting the heart. "Gomene...mother."_

 _"Mother, eh. Where does your mother live?" Garin's concerned face grew a smile. But she didn't answer, so Nari added._

 _She grabbed onto the woman's brown short hair, lifting her up. "Your mother," she whispered. "is not going to get in our way. And neither will the police because I will kill then once they come to this crime scene._

 _Garin opened up a lighter, and threw it at the ceiling. Nari then threw the woman out the tall viciously high building. "See ya." Then he ran down the hall, with Nari alongside. Instead of using the elevator, which would take too much time to use, they ran down the stairs._

 _"Why did you suddenly change when we ebtered this place?" The cloak hood went onto her head as she mischievously knocked people down after seeing a whole bunch of people running down the stairs. The door was locked, and a small window was on top. Luckily she locked it up before they went up. "Death sequel!" Then her sword glowed black, and she waved it around cutting each and every person._

 _"Jump wave," Garin called out. No sooner were they in the air. Garin barely reached the ledge to the window, and Nari happened to go to high and hit the ceiling._

 _"Yow! Yow! Yow! Yow!" She yelped, barely grabbing ahold of the ledge, and rubbing her bruised head. "I knew I would jump to high."_

 _Then she swung back, shifting her feet into a kick. She then pushed her feet against the concrete and flipped back, landing with her feet on the ground._

 _"Pull-up duty time." Garin hung from his legs, with his feet and half of his leg on the top. Nari stepped on them, and a lifted himself up. "Pull-up duty complete." And there he sat, legs free in front, while Nari broke the light blue window._

 _"There's the exit." She moved her hands, showing the broken window. Then she jumped out with Garin behind._

 _The buildinng was mostly filled with fire and ashes, and only the lobby was left to be filled. The police were standing outside, seeing Nari's sword glow as she held it out firmly._

 _"Don't move. We know that you are a Katano. Step away or else we will shoot."_

 _"Sunshine glimpse." Then her eyes turned green. "Coming from the ashes of this building. Take me out of the fire of matches and glowing orange heat. Give me an all to getting away from these people who shoot their bullets and fear death. Give them the glow. Become brighter, shine up top."_

 _The room filled, with whiteness, and orange. Nari closed her eyes, with Garin doing the same. But he felt heat touching his skin, burning him._

 _"Nari Katano? What have you done?" He voiced out, his skin fading. "This is not what I asked for. Why have you chosen me to die like this?"_

 _Nari cringed more with her eyes comepletly shut. "I don't understand your words. What have I done to you?"_

 _He laughed, a small one. "The heat. It is rising. It is coming closer to me. You know what happens with my penalty with the fire from the match finding me?"_

 _"It comes and it fills. I can't choose where it goes. And for that, it isn't my fault the fire is almost here."_

 _Then the light disappeared when she opened her eyes._

 _"No," he corrected. "It's already here." She looked in his death glaring eyes. Fire surrounded him, and he closed his eyes once more. Nari jumped back, eye widened. The fire increased around Garin, and his hair glowed._

 _"Garin?" She wimpered as she called him. "No, it couldn't have. It shouldn't have reached you. Don't die." A tear streamed down her face. She fell back, and looked at the sky from the broken spots of the many ceilings that happened to have a spot where they all broke. "Please, don't die."_

* * *

"NO!" She stomped on the coat, getting rid of the fire. Her sudden reaction after waking up, got her to be motivated. She cried, tears filling. "No. I can't be like this again. I'm not suppose to cry over people." She wiped away the tears, running away, into the small forest up ahead.

And soon she reached a small, possibly abandoned town.

"Ahem. The quiz of two choices will now begin!" Her mood changed back to the annoying one and the careless tone.

She frowned. "Oh and now I have to answer questions? That's just baka." She waved her head no, crossing her arms.

"You will have one question. The question will be..." The sudden quietness crawled apon them. "You mother and your father have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Which will you chose? One for your mother, or two for your father."

"That's easy," she replied, smirking. "Neither!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't care about them. And if they were kidnapped, they could get free themselves. There's no reason to save them if they are capable."

Another pause of quietness crawled apon again.

"You may pass." Then she and the other group of people moved to the side. "I wouldn't let myself get killed by a Katano. And because you did answer, I will at least let you go through this way. And one last thing; I would like to see how you can survive going through that forest."

She grinned, and walked into another forest where all the various types of viscious beasts were.

And soon she heard a growl.

"Hmm?" Her head turned, seeing a bear behind. It growled and went at her, but she dodged, and stabbed it. "I wouldn't if I were you." And then she walked off. The bear went to look for her, and she stopped behind a tree to see if someone would come, or if the bear found her before she found someone else. And someone did, so she whistled, to get its attention, and pointed at the man that came up. And there, the bear had thoughts, and decided that she was too strong to deal with and instead went for the weaker prey.

There, he widened eyed, and screamed for help as the bear sat on him smirking.

Nari smirked along with him and ran off.

Soon she reached the big tree, where she heard she had to go. And the examiner or creature sat inside. She slowly approached them, seeing a group of five creatures, called Kiriko's.

One of them saw her, and turned their gaze at the assassin girl.

"What do you want?"

"Take me to the exam site...pre-examiner." The Kiriko smirked, as it stood up.

* * *

 **Bad ending! I wanted to end on the flashback scene, but I didn't have enough, and I wanted to get through the Pre-Exam. Well I hope you like it.**

 **Replies to the amazing reviewers-**

 **Mr. Kohen: Thank you. Yep, you can call her careless. She doesn't like anyone, and she hates her parents and master, even though she listens to her master. But uh, I think her master will be revealed some time after the Hunter Exam arc.**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa: Thanks for the review. That makes more sense. I guess grammar can totally change the topic and how you word something. But anyway, I'm glad you reveiwed again because these reviews make me happy.**

 **Ren: Now you see how it has progressed. I didn't expect to get this many reviews already, and you're one of them. I'm at least glad you think it's okay and not that it is horrible. That's better than nothing. Thanks for the review :D**


	4. Sites X And The X Magician?

***sigh* Here's your chapter. I think I didn't do a very good job on the last two chapters. But I think it might get better here, since you'll see who comes in. Xo**

 **Well, read the chapter. I hope for more reviews though. That makes me happy, and happy enough to try to write this more and update faster.**

 **Thanks for last chapters reviews though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Sites X And The X Magician?**

"You'll be going in here," the Kiriko announced, pointing at a small shop.

Nari turned her gaze at the large building next to it. "Tch! It had to be this small shop. I hate small spaces." She gritted her teeth, twitching her eye. The Kiriko led her inside, where she rudely wasn't patient. "Hurry up! I'll kick you if you don't show me the way in."

The Kiriko sighed. "We'll just take the steak. Grilled on a low fire, a little undercooked."

"You may use the back," the chef pointed out. "Your order will be ready soon."

"Finally!" She muttered, clenching her fists. "It shouldn't have taken this long to get there."

She jumped into the back room, where the door was slammed.

From behind, the Kiriko yelled to her. "This is the spot. Good luck!"

She ignored him, and laid on the ground with her head facing the ceiling. The elevator started to descend, with shaking and motioness.

"I hope I don't have to wait long for it to start." Then she frowned. "I hope more that I don't see Hisoka either." She turned her head away from the ceiling and watched the numbers on the black screen go down by tens. Right now it had been on three, so she sat up from her spot. "I should probably put it on," she mumbled to herself, taking out her cloak. She threw it and put her sword in between her dress and belt, and threw her bag to the side. "I won't be needing this." It hit the wall, and slowly fell back down to the carpeted ground. Then the elevator beeped a few times.

She quickly jumped up in response as the door opened up. Many, many people stood inside, all shapes and heights. She moved her feet out, examing each candidate that laid inside the large tunnel like room.

"Hello!" She heard, but no one was around. "Excuse me!" She looked down where she could tell where the voice was coming from. A small, green bean held out a white plate to her. "Welcome to the exam. Take this and do not lose it," she told her, smiling. "My name is Beans. The exam will start soon, so enjoy yourself while you wait." From then, he walked off.

"I didn't ask for a name baka green bean." She turned the plate over, seeing a number on it. "397." She was clueless about what it was for. She wanted to throw it away, but she didn't want to risk anything just in case she needed it for something.

"You must be a rookie." A fat man jumped off a ledge, with his blue shirt and lighter blue long sleeved shirt on. He walked up to her and greeted himself. "I'm Tonpa."

She didn't respond to him. 'Why does everyone want to talk to me?'

"I have taken this exam thirty five times already."

She still didn't respond and didn't have a surprised look, which rarely ever happened. 'You must be weak then, and slow.' she complemented inside.

"I can tell if someone is new or not. I have a tradition too for the rookies that enter."

'That's a dumb tradition.'

"Here. A toast to out friendship."

She grabbed onto the can full of juice. She knew the face he was faking, so she crushed the can and it spilled all over her hand and Tonpa, the one now looking surprised.

"Who's says we're friends?" The can started to slip, but she gripped onto it again. "Don't fool me with your drugs, BAKA!" she screamed, throwing the can at his face. "Arigotou!" Then she walked away.

The can fell to the ground, and a red, I mean literally red, mark was left from the pressure. He almost fell back because of how hard she threw it.

He gaped, still facing the elevator door, which had been closed.

* * *

"That baka!" She continued to walk through people, pushing people out of the way. She didn't even notice someone, Gittarackur, the one full of yellow needles of all sizes. She pushed him out of the way, baving him smirk at the assassin.

Nari out her cloak hood on, but just before she could get it all the way on, she had to let go. Needles went between her fingers, and she moved her head to dodge the other ones coming at her. Then she turned at Gittarackur, who was smiling.

"My. My. I never would have expected you to be here." Nari widened eyed, turning at someone who was behind her. She jumped back in an instant from the sudden reaction.

"Hisoka!" she scowled. The needles left her hands, reaching to the surface of the ground, except one. Hisoka smiled, eying the needle still in her hand, as she threw it at him. 'I knew I should have found an excuse. Baka master!'

A card came to his hand, and she widened her eyes again, gritting her teeth. She reached for her sword, but the card was already at her face. She was frozen for a second, with her eyes glued to it, sweating.

Her head moved over in less than a second, and one of her bangs were cut from hanging at the side.

"Hmph. Hmph. Hmph. You still have good reflexes. Good."

Her face landed towards him. "Baaaakaaa! You aren't suppose to fight a member. The boss said so." Her tense face formed.

He chuckled in return. Of course, she wasn't allowed to fight him. But because he made the move by striking, there was no choice. But not there at least.

"I'll let you go for now. Next time though, I would like to challenge you."

'Never will I say yes to him.' She sweated again, but showed no emotions, except the anger she had. Turning around, she muttered under her breath badly about him, but he smiled as if they were compliments.

Gittarackur watched her movements back. 'She must be one too.' Then he turned his gaze away.

"I knew I had a chance. I knew he would be here. I at least hope no one will find out about this." She glanced back, putting the hood on her head.

Small voices surrounded her, and the faraway voices entered her. But unfortunately, a familiar voice entered her ears. She looked to where it was, seeing the Kurta nearby.

"Tonpa-san? I think the juice is expired," Gon warned, spitting out all the juice. Kurapika poured it on the ground, while Leorio did the same, spitting out the bits of drink he had put inside, and pouring the rest.

"Shoot! I can't let them see me." Her head turned, and only part of her hair shown.

She continued to examine all the candidates. No one seemed familiar, just the one she needed to stay away from, Hisoka. But seeing him would easily happen since he was everywhere. Even at that moment.

"Aaaahhh!" Soemone screamed from afar. His arms started to disappear, with small red clovers flying away. Everyone saw, amazed, but afraid at the incident right then.

"You should apologize next time."

She hid her face again, before he noticed. 'I still don't understand how he's able to do that.' (I don't understand why either.) 'i just have to watch out before the exam starts.'

One minute later, she was on top of a ledge, like Tonpa was before. Usually sitting on a ledge would calm her down, as long as no one bothered her. But this time, it was a pain in the butt just being alone in her small space. She tried falling asleep like last time, but the noise here was far much louder than the boat. All she could choose was to stare around, hands behind her head.

Thinking about it for a moment, she stared around again, finally being able to exam people that could get her suspicion.

And a few in particular got her. The first she noticed, Hanzo, the kne running around, telling people something secret, Gittarackur, for obvious, with his skills in needles, he almost seemed similar to her, and another one, probably the most similar to her, except that he wasn't always frowning like she did.

She stared at an albino boy, with him carrying his yellow skateboard. There must have been a problem with him since he kept running up to Tonpa, drinking a million cans, then running away. He didn't seem normal, but no one seemed normal to her.

She turned back, sighing once again.

Soon, or later, the door reached its end, raising up. Steadily, she jumped off, looking straight at what was behind.

"Sorry for making all of you wait," the one in a suit, with his pale purple hair and mustache, which took away his mouth, apologized. "The time for candidates to enter has ended. The exam will now begin." She locked hard at him, giving a suspicious look. "But I must assure you that the test is very difficult and you cause your death to happened. Anyone who would like to turn back, use the elevator to leave." He pointed at the elevator door, but no one wanted to go there. No one was willing, since it was possible that it wouldn't happen. "Alright. Now the exam will begin." He turned around, starting to walk away, so everyone followed along. After a few minutes though, while they walked, they pace grew, making them start to run. "How about we pick up the pace a little." And that's when the endurance started. "And sorry fir not introducing myself. I am Satotz. I will be taking you to Phase Two."

"Phase Two?" Hanzo questioned. "What about Phase One?"

"Phase One has already started. I am the examiner for it. And like I said, I will be taking you to Phase Two."

Everyone either gasped, or looked at each other in surprise. Nari didn't bother to do anything, or talk to anyone, buf only study the people that got her supicious.

Well she didn't bother getting near Gittarackur because for one, she didn't like him, and two, Hisoka had been near.

Too many people were around Hanzo, so getting through would just cause a nuisance to everyone, and possibly, she would end up fighting people and creating another incident.

The only possible person, had to be the albino, the one that she paid most attention to.

He rode his skateboard around, and no one really cared anyway.

She gave glances every few seconds, keeping an eye straight at the examiner to make sure she didn't go anywhere she wasn't suppose to, if meaning the wall.

After a few, she realized something that got her thinking. 'This just makes it weird. He seems like Master in a way. Maybe he's related. No, that couldn't be possible. Plus, I wouldn't really care about if she had any brother or anything.'

Her eyes closed for a mid second.

"You can stop you know." She hooked on his first words. She never heard him speak, or at least attempt to. "I can tell you have a problem." He foot went to the ground and he pushed, putting his foot back in place.

"What do you mean stop?" She faked a frown, or if was a half fake frown. "I'm not doing anything."

"Wrong."

She strangled to answer back, taking back her thought of doing this. She didn't know that this would end up having him have similar traits, being good eyesight for typically glances, hearing well, which she would know soon enough, and that the two were assassins from to infamous families. They could relate in many different ways, and make a suggestion of sticking together, but that really wouldn't work.

"How would you know?"

"The way your eyes move. I could see where they headed at. You think you can hide it, but I can see through it." His arms were now crossed. "Give me your honest opinion. What do you want?"

* * *

 **I didn't know where to end this. I wanted at least 2,000 words for the story, so I may have ended in a bad spot. Sorry. :(**

 **I wish I could do better. I think I will edit the first few chapters so they can be better. I hope you at least like how they are right now. That will make me happy. :)**

 **Thankyou for reading! Toodles and have a nice day or night (whatever time it is when you are reading this.)**

 **Replies to reviewers:**

 **DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns: Thanks for the review. It motivates me when I get a review by a follower/favoriter.**

 **Mr. Kohen: Thanks. It's long, but I like it. I'm glad for the long one.**


	5. Master X And The X Assassin?

**I'm** **thinking** **about updating the next chapter today. Since it's Labor Day and I have the day off, I might have enough time to think and write the next chapter. What do you think?**

 **(I edited this chapter after I reread it.)**

 **Oh and yes, be prepared for the name calling in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Master X And The X Assassin?**

Nari laughed hard at the albino. In a way, his eye twitched, or at least one was forming.

"What makes what I said funny?" Now his eye twitched. Easily now she could tell who he was, maybe not the name, bt what he was capable of doing.

"Don't get me wrong. You're an assassin." He glared at her, while turning his head back to the front. "Not only that, you look like someone I know, eh Zoldyck."

"How would you know me anyway, at least how would you know it was me?" Smoothly, he turned passed people, with Nari pushing some down.

"You didn't notice? First of all, you don't know a Katano well."

"I never said anything, baka," he grumbled. "Your another one of those assassins." Then he muttered under his breath. "I should have known."

"But, I don't intend to become friends. I wouldn't want that. Especially since you look like my master."

He looked straight at her, with a frown forming. Both were suspicious of each other. She wanted to know which one of the six he was, and he wanted to know who he looked like.

"So what?" he wondered. She smirked, before spitting out the answer.

"I won't say the name, but I will tell you this..." She cleared her throat quietly. "My master is a girl."

And with that, he barked at her. "Baka!" Again, he muttered, "So I look like a girl, is that it?"

"Also, I can hear when you mutter. I have hearing greater than normal people. Hmm, maybe I should adress you in a different way. How about Girly Face?" She smiled, lightly laughing.

"Butt Face!" Now she barked at him.

"BAKA! What makes you think you can call me that? There's no proof."

He was referring to when she smiled, that her cheeks puffed up big. She grunted, clenching her fists.

"Two can play at this game. I want a match against you."

"I'll make that a deal, if it isn't here since I don't want to waste time and get behind because of you."

She jog over, jumping into a new part of the crowd.

But that wasn't a good idea for her.

"Did you decide to join me?" She looked back, seeing Hisoka again.

'I would rather be by Girly Face right now.' "No, I just happened to be by you. Now if you will excuse me..." She went to left, disappearing into the left side crowd.

The albino looked to the right, seeing her approach.

"I thought you ran off."

Sarcastically saying and putting her hands together in a ball, she pretended to wine. "I thought that you would be lonely without a friend." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"The truth."

"I would rather be by you than someone else in this crowd." She gritted her teeth, grumbling.

He turned back, but before he could say anything, his eyebrows lifted, hearing a shout from behind.

"Hey! Kid!"

His head turned, seeing the nine foot tal man, or known as Leorio, shouting at him.

"What?"

"Show the exam some respect!"

"Why?"

His eyes twitched. "You're not allowed to use that."

"Says who?" Nari continued.

A vein popped in his head. "Why you..."

"Baka. Thanks for ruining the fun."

"I never said it was a person."

"Then what book says so?"

"You should show some respect too! You should follow the rules."

"Why should I? I'm simply following..." Her fingers went up, making the quotation signs. "the rules."

"And I didn't see any rule for this," the albino added.

"Of course you can't see it. You should have realized."

"Realized what? That skateboards are the only things not being allowed to use. Maybe you show roller-skates or something," she teased.

"This is an endurance test. That's why!"

"No it's not," a certain spiky haired boy corrected. "The examiner only said to follow."

'Finally someone who agrees with us," they both thought.

"Who's side are you on?"

'Of course, and now the other one will appear if he's with the baka.' "Outside of course. You are the only one on your side. Everyone else doesn't care about this."

"There's no rules, but to follow." A smile started to form on Gon's face.

The albino, ahem, Girly Face, lured behind Butt Face, going up to Gon.

"How old are you?" Gon looked at the albino.

"I'm twelve!" he exclaimed, a smile finally forming.

'He's the same age as me,' he thought, jumping off his skateboard, and flipping it into the air.

"Wow! That's cool."

"Show off!" She crossed her arms this time.

He frowned, and the running continued.

Nari started to lure behind, showing her face.

"I'm Gon."

"It's Killua."

'And I'm Nari. How about you become friends with a troupe memeber?' "Maybe I should go then, since your not 'lonely' anymore."

"Who says I was?"

"Butt Face apparently."

"Well Butt Face makes a point." He smirked.

"And Girly Face is just out of luck in Butt Face."

"Pch" he mumbled. "How about you take off that thing. Maybe you'll show more respect showing yourself."

"I would rather not."

He grabbed on her cloak, pulling it off. "Show...some...respect."

"Hey! Hey! Let go of my cloak." The hood came off, and her hair shown. Killua smirked, putting it behind his back.

"First, tell me who this 'master is'."

She almost tackled him, but then she blinked, frowning right after. "A girl, an assassin, and my master, that forced me into doing this. She pretty much claimed everything about this would help me improve."

* * *

 _"I want you to take the Hunter Exam," her master announced, smiling. Nari put down her cup, eyebrows lifting._

 _"Like heck I won't."_

 _"This is an order. I won't let you return to the Troupe unless you complete this mission."_

 _"What mission, or are ypu just messing with me while you do your vacationing?"_

 _She sighed, setting down her cup. "You don't understand. There are many secrets, and things that you can find out, many you wouldn't believe and would regret not going if you had."_

 _She rubbed her chin for a brief moment. "I would still rather not. I would prefer to take orders from you though than my petty parents."_

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Before I continue, how did you know I was an assassin?"

He facepalmed. "Baka! You told me three times."

Now she face palmed. 'This is just baka. Why do I sometimes have short term memory?'

Gon listened, somehow knowing it was her in the first place, but no one ever thought how he wasn't surprised. Well, he was able to tell when she was talking to Leorio, the dumb guy, she thought he was.

Then she continued.

* * *

 _"So will you do it?" Her hand went on her knee as she eyed her._

 _"Hmm...nah, I won't."_

 _She twitched and eye, slamming onto the table with her two braids jumping around._

 _The 23 year old woman furrowed her eye brows, standing up._

 _"I will not accept this." Her hand reached for her cloak, and she pulled her away._

 _"Hey! Stop pulling me like I'm having a baby tantrum. I'm not a child."_

 _"Indeed you are. Technically, eighteen is considered." Nari puffed her cheeks, blowing on her bangs._

 _"I knew I shouldn't have looked for you."_

 _Her arms crossed, her legs being dragged, with this for about a few minutes, and they arrived at a bus stop._

 _"Go. Leave and take the exam. I order you to."_

 _"Why should I? And what if I decide go travel away, without you knowing? I could lie that I lost my license."_

 _"Then I will do this." She tied a peice of string around her hand. The knot was formed and she tried pulling it off._

 _"Why...won't...this...heck...of...a...thing...freakin...budge?"_

 _"I used nen. If you break my promise, it will break. I also have a tracking device on you, so I will know where you are."_

 _"Stalker."_

 _"Of course, your reward would be that I would let you go back to the troupe." She smiled and smirked, both in a way, while she ajusted her watch thingy, which wasn't really a watch. "And to prove that I know where you would be...this thing-of-a-magigy (Is that how you spell it?) shows where you are and where I am. Yours does too, so basically its a location sensor and a map."_

 _She threw it on the ground, thinking it was pointless. "I don't need this junk."_

 _"Really? If you don't bring it back to me, then I won't give you your reward, and since I don't allow you to kill often, you won't get to kill often."_

 _"Well this sucks."_

 _"Now get on this thing." She pushed her onto the bus, waving goodbye. "Arigotou." She smiled, finishing her wave. "Your promise is that you must get to the exam before it starts, passing or not." And then, she walked away._

* * *

"That's all I have to say."

He gaped, expecting something else to happen instead of that story.

"Well that was dumb."

Handing the cloak back, she put it on and continued. "At least time passed."

So far now, a few, well fifty people had been behind, either done for or too slow and far behind.

And hours later, it was like a hundred that were behind.

The exam had already been four hours long so far, soon with half the amount of people elimated.

* * *

"I can't...stop...now." Leorio lugged behind, panting with sweat all over his face.

Soon he stopped, and Gon and Killua stopped.

"I'm going...Ja ne." She jogged off.

"We should go to. Leave him behind."

Gon didn't listen and instead waited for Leorio to continue.

His suit case was far back, and he almost fell down to the ground from exhaustion. "I can't...stop...I need...to continue."

Killua frowned at him. "We're going to get behind too much if we wait for him."

"I won't stop now!" he roared, zooming off.

"Good." Gon chanted, grabbing onto his fishing rod. He threw the line, attaching it to the handle of the suit case. From there, he pulled it up to him, with if flying in the air high.

"Woah!" Killua awed. "Let me try that later."

"Only if you let me try out your skateboard."

"Deal!"

They ran off, and the running continued.

* * *

Nari started to find some stairs, spotting them instantly. After a few mintues, they were running up them.

"The exit, finally."

"I won't fail!" she heard. Turning her head, Leorio zoomed right past her, slowing down at Kurapika.

'He's worse than ever!' Nari thought, changing her attitude back to the normal annoyed tone.

"Gon! Let's race to the top!" she also heard.

"The loser has to buy dinner."

"Ready! Go!" They both yelled, running up fast.

'I thought they were far behind.' She shrugged in response to herself. 'It doesn't matter, the exit's right here.'

Up ahead laid the doorway. Bright light approached them.

Soon, she got in front of everyone, everyone but the examiner. A few more steps was all she needed.

"Goa-" She started to cheer.

"Goal!" The two cheered as they ran right passed her.

After ranting about who one, the examiner had told them that they tied.

"Hmm, then how about we buy each other dinner?"

"What do you mean?" Killua questioned with his hands behind his head.

'Classic,' she thought.

"I buy you dinner and you buy me dinner."

"Then there's no point. It would cost the same. We might as well buy ourselves our own."

The rest of the group came out.

"Congratulations on making it this far. But I must say this isn't the end. We still have more before we reach the second phases's spot."

'Of course.'

* * *

 **I was going to end at the goal part, but I didn't have enough. But about the question, should I update today? I'll try to see if I can, and I will leave time to review on this chapter if you want to.**

 **I'm also hoping there wasn't any OOC in Killua if that is. I didn't mean to. I'm innocent. But please tell me if I did.**

 **Thx to my new fav/fol's when I posted the last chapter. No reviews?! Ah, I'm sad. People stopped reviewing after chapter three. :( But I hope I get reviews on this chapter, especially if I should update because I want to, but I don't have enough strength, so if people really want me to update soon, I will try hard.**

 **Thanks for viewing! :)**


	6. Cooking X And The X Gourmet?

**It's a late update! I know! Sorry for that. I haven't been wanting to write, and haven't been on much at all.**

 **But, finally I updated, sooo, please enjoy the month late, possibly longer, updated chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Cooking X And The X Gourmet?**

Everyone took a moment to listen to the rules, which were simple. The swamp was where they were going inside. All they had to do was run through it until they reached the exam's second phase spot. But before more information was given...

"He's not the examiner!" All turned, a man in pinkish clothes pointed, blood filling face, teeth gritted. "I'm the real examiner!"

"And the fight begins." Nari shook her head, crossing her arms.

"What proof do you have? Show youe license," one in the crowd demanded.

"I can't. He stole my license." Then pulling out a monkey, everyone was in shock.

' _That's an ugly monkey? Or is it even one?'_

"Don't you see the similarities in their faces? He's one of them, disguised as a human. That's my proof. Now do you-"

He fell back onto the ground, cards poking into his flesh.

More cards went in the direction of Satotz, the monkey in disguise. The cards laid in between his fingers, and he threw then to the ground.

"My. My. It looks like your the real examiner then." Hisoka shuffled his cards, smiling. "The real one should be able to dodge these."

Sototz kept the same face (only because of his mustache and having no mouth. Now I really want to know what his looks like with a mouth.) informing him about how if he did that again, then he would be disqualified.

"Now if we will continue..." He first said. "We will enter the swamp. Keep up with me while I take you to the phase two spot. But I must warn you, if you don't see me, then you may end up lost and possibly die from what is ahead."

" _Death is my motto!"_ Nari smirked, putting her hands together in a ball. "Let's begin," she lowly muttered.

"I'll beat you to the end," muttered another. She turned as the front moved forward, and Girly Face ran right passed. "See ya later Butt Face!"

She grunted, clenching her fists. "Get back here, baka! You're not going to win this time, not here!" she ranted loudly, the whole crowd could tell it was her. She had many tick marks over her forehead, and her eyes were just three lines, and her mouth steamed out air, shaping in the form of an upside down grin. She puffed out steam from her nose (the new Thomas the tank engine) head turning more navy-ish blue.

* * *

Many minutes later...

"Thanks to myself, I was able to get right passed you," she first said, idealy making her point that she was better. Bragger. She had managed getting past all thise weird creatures that appeared in front of her face, and luckily, she managed to go trhough without Hisoka appearing, and it was pure luck that he had stopped.

"Who cares anyway?" Killua grumbled. "I guess butt face is a bragger now," he said, crossing his arms, back against a tree.

A few minutes later, she heard a thud coming from right by. Turning her gaze, she saw Leorio against a tree, followed by the clown. She couldn't even tell what he was to begin with.

Before he got any moves to encounter her, she walked away from the crowd, laying against a tree, along with sitting on a soft grassy spot. And then she waited for the moment the door would open.

Crumbling noises came by. Her eyes shot open, the two large doors opening up. Then came two people, a woman with pink hair, and a giant guy with darkish colored hair.

Satotz stood by the two new arrivals, in which the woman started speaking.

"We would like to congratulate you for making it to Phase Two. We are the examiners for this next phase. Please come inside." The woman whi claimed to be the Phase Two examiner, waved them over. All followed inside, where they saw many, many, probably a hundred, tables, holding grills. In the back, tow buildings sat, one closed shut on the right from their perspective, and the other that was on the left, opened with only a couch and table, also added with complete emptiness.

"So this is it. We better not cook, considering all the grills," she muttered under her breath, frowning.

"Now that you are all here, we will introduce ourselves. I am Menchi."

"I am Buhara. As you can see, there are materials here that you will be using."

"Also saying," Menchi added on. "Phase Two is about cooking!"

All gasped, surprised at the statement.

"I should have known," Nari grumbled.

"Don't go on whining. Cooking is one of the types of Hunters. It is called Gourmet Hunters."

"How does cooking consist to being a Hunter? No one wants to get a license just to cook," she mumbled, hoping soem random person would say something similar to show how she felt about this.

"You're kidding," someone burst out. "Cooking is simply not a type. Who would want to just cook after risking their life for a Hunter License? It's complete nonsense."

 _"Thank you,"_ nodding. That was when Nari decided to keep her mouth shut and only let her thoughts go through.

Long, sharp knives came out, and were pointed directly at the one who spoke. "Complete nonsense? You don't realize what a Gourmet Hunter can do, do you...?...Now, if you would rather not cook, turn yourselves around and leave. Anyone who stays must cook something for us in order to reach the third phase." Everyone was silent. None moved one inch. "Well, if that's that, then the phase will begin!"

"You must take one order from both of us," Buhara added. "I will go first...My dish will be..." And to reveal... "Roast pig!"

 _"Roast pig?! We're in my life has there been a pig? How should I know where they are?"_ Nari sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head no.

"And it's not just any pig," Buhara continued. "I would like a pig coming from only the forest here...the Great Stamp!"

"Now, your test will begin."

"Begin!"

The crowd suddenly burst into some speed, running off. Nari, for someone else, walked, not caring.

* * *

The pig snorted in front of her face, as it stomped its foot and prepared to charge at Nari. The blue haired member took out her knife once again, and began speaking.

"Coming from ahead, lays the tragedy of my enemy. Bring forth the death, the darkness. Show it no mercy to whatsoever." Her eyes glowed green once again. The pig started to charge, so she sped up her speaking. "Shownomercy! Shownomercy! Shownomercytothispig! BloodlyMurder!"

As the aura filling knife rarely touched its rough pink skin, the pig stopped and its eyes didn't change; just the skin color, which was now red. It didn't snort, nor didn't move. It was dead...standing!

Nari flipped the knife in the air, caught it in her hands and slipped it into her case which was attached to a black belt.

"I hope he's not picky enough to like roasted, flat pig," she joked.

* * *

"Delicious!" Buhara gave her a thumbs up, cheerfully eating the flat pig. Somehow...somehow it was perfect.

 _"I expected a different result to this outcome."_ She sighed heavily, stretching her arms out above her head. "Hmph, well lucky me," she finally smirked. Her face became more dark, except the hood of her cloak was still on.

"You pass too!" Another thumbs up was given, and not only that, the person was Killu-Girly Face who walked away without a word or expression of surprise or happiness, or whatever he should have felt.

Nar-Butt Face whinged, irritated, to no one, but herself.

More and more candidates passed, one by one, each getting the same reply, a thumbs up and a smile, and for some people who got bonuses, they good a word out of him.

Soon it was time for Menchi, and her dish was definitely not expected, even by the only candidate who knew how to make it.

And so it began, the confusion, the murmuring, the failing, most importantly the failing.

"Every single candidate has passed the first half of the phase. Now...part two will begin. My dish will be..." A dramatic pause arrived. "Sushi!"

"Sushi...?" was everyone's reply, except for a certain few.

Then Menchi started blabbering about all this stuff about this sushi stuff, and of course there had to be one person who knew. Hanzo, a ninja he claimed to be, happened to come from the place where it was well known. He smirked all around, but no one noticed one single moment of his secret, which the smirk could have given it away.

And then everyone became even more confused as they were sent into a station area, where they had the materials and was told that the rice they had should have given them an idea.

"Sushi...sushi..." Nari started to mumble softly. "Ah, how should I know?" She said quieter than usual.

"Hey Nari-san," Eager to know, obviously, Gon got her attention; finally she answered someone. "Do you know how to make sushi?"

Ferocious as she usual was, she almost blew because of all the stupidness and pointless in the exam and the candidates, well not all of them. "How should I know? I don't cook. I've never cooked a single thing in my life!" She burst, suddenly crossinging her arms. "Did you really expect that any girl you meet knows how to throw a full course meal right off the bat! Honestly, it sickens me that a lot of guys think that."

"Sorry, uh, I didn't know."

 _"Of course you didn't."_ she thought. "The one thing that annoys me about this phase is that we have to do pointless things. Even the running was pointless. It was a waste of my time." _"But, if I hadn't come..."_ She clenched her fist hard and the next thing she knew, more of those confused looks came, except were on her.

"I didn't mean to annoy you that much," he apologized nervously.

"Stop worrying. I wasn't thinking about that. I have thoughts about other things you know." Her eyes were sealed shut and her face was facing away so you could see her sideways almost. "But, I still want to figure out how to make this stuff."

"Finished!" A loud voice called out. Nari gasped a little, and her eyes shot open.

"What!?" Now she gritted her teeth harder than usual. "How could anyone..."

A plate was set on the table Mechi sat next to.

"It took long enough," she grumbled without showing the expression. "Bow let's see your results..."

Sticking a fork inside the food, she bit into it, getting a good taste of its flavor.

"She better not..."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She roared, throwing the plate behind her, still full of food. "The shape was correct, but it had a horrible taste. Go away and try again, okay?"

Hanzo seemed to be struck by lightning. His eye twitched and he was gaping for awhile. If he had hair, his hair probably would stick up.

The others gaped at him. But then Hanzo's expression changed, and tick marks appeared on his forehead. The blabber mouth he was. He literally gave away the whole recipe to the dish and everyone had to find out right then.

"Ha!" Nari laughed hard. "Now I got it." Immediately with a hesitation she ran away from the crowd, this time being first than last like the part one with Buhara's dish. "I'm going to be first this time," she said smirking.

* * *

 **Finally updating, I think I will update tomorrow. Though the time I posted this chapter was half and hour away from tomorrow. It's almost midnight. I hope you liked it. More will be coming soon, hopefully the next time I get back on.**

 **Replies-**

 **\- Thanks! I'm so glad someone new (like you) likes this. I'm hoping the future to this story is enjoyable for you. ^^**

 **DeadlyPinkFluffyUnicorns- Well, I didn't update soon. Sorry about that. But thanks for the review. I'm glad you are still here to review. Thank you! :)**


End file.
